Sweet Child of mine
by kuroi gami
Summary: If you have heard the song sweet child of mine and liked it you like this... it's a 3x4x3 ficcie, that is from Trowa to Quatre... it's real sweet


Sweet Child O' Mine  
  
Seriously… don't ask me where it came from. I couldn't tell you. I was wishing to write a GW story, and I love this song, so it came together. I attempted to write it at first as a 1x2x1 fic… those are my faves… but it turned into a 3x4x3, Trowa to Quatre, type thing so perfect for them… anywho.  
  
I do not own GW, or the god's Guns and Roses' song, "Sweet Child of Mine".  
  
Gomen!!!!!  
  
Hehehehehehehehe…  
  
"Hey Trowa. What are you doing?"  
  
Quatre sat down next to Trowa.  
  
"Tuning my flute."  
  
"Let's play. Give me a moment to get my violin." Quatre flashed a smile at Trowa and left the room.  
  
Trowa saw Quatre's smile and although noone else could tell, his breath got caught in his throat.  
  
~He's got a smile that it seems to me  
  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
  
Where everything  
  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky~  
  
"It's such a beautiful day, we should open the window. What do you say?" Quatre asked as he returned.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
After the window had been opened, and they were sitting with a warm breeze coming in, they had begun to play.  
  
"HEY GUYS! WHATCHA DOIN?!"  
  
Duo's loud voice broke through the music.  
  
Quatre turned to talk to Duo, and Trowa saw a warm friendly look on his face.  
  
~Now and then when I see his face  
  
He takes me away to that  
  
special place~  
  
As Quatre and Duo talked about the mission that Heero and Wufei were on, Trowa just stared at Quatre with his impassive face. Inside his mind, though it was a turmoil of thoughts and feelings.  
  
~And if I stared too long  
  
I'd probably break down and cry  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine ~  
  
"What's up,Trowa?" Duo asked, his violet eyes wide.  
  
Trowa's eyes moved from Quatre to Duo."Nothing. Why?"  
  
"You were staring at… OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Duo's eyes got wider, if that was possible.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked, raising his violin to his chin.  
  
"Nothing." Duo said, his voice casual. As soon as Quatre's back was turned. He smiled at Trowa, and nodded. He gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, " I can relate."  
  
With just a simple turn of his head, Trowa asked, "what?"  
  
Using sign launguage, Duo spelled out "H-E-E-R-O."  
  
With his eyes, Trowa asked Duo to leave.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you guys now, hey, later you will have to teach me how to play the piano, Quat-chan! Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do… wait or should I say, don't do anything I would do?"  
  
Quatre laughed at that.  
  
Duo winked and left.  
  
Trowa watched as Quatre laughed at Duo's stupid joke. A slight smile was apparent on Trowa's face. Not because of the joke, but because of how hard it was making Quatre laugh.  
  
"Woo-hoo. Now that I'm okay." Quatre said, his head still down. "Oh, I'm crying." He picked up a tissue and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He lifted his head.  
  
Trowa looked into Quatre's bright blue eyes, and just got enamored in them. He couldn't help it. He could see undeniable innocence in them, but at the same time he could see the remains of the effect of the Zero system on him. The undeniable sadness. Trowa just wanted to take away all the pain.  
  
~He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
  
As if they thought of rain  
  
I hate to look into those eyes  
  
And see an ounce of pain~  
  
"Let's play. I think Duo will leave us alone now." Trowa said, lifting his flute from the stand.  
  
"Yes, lets."  
  
They picked up their instruments, and began to play.  
  
As they played part of by Mozart, the wind blew in the window and Quatre's platinum blond hair just flew in all directions.  
  
~His hair reminds me  
  
of a warm safe place  
  
Where as a child I'd hide  
  
And pray for the thunder  
  
And the rain  
  
To quietly pass me by~  
  
Trowa stopped playing. He didn't realize it, he just continued to watch Quatre play his violin, unaware of the fact that Trowa was no longer playing.  
  
~Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine~  
  
"Are you okay? Trowa why aren't you playing?" Quatre had finally noticed Trowa's stop.  
  
"I'm fine." He lifted his flute and began to play again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Thoughts and what if's began to play themselves out it Trowa's mind. Why not? What if? Why do I care? He had stopped playing again.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Quatre asked looking at Trowa very carefully.  
  
"Quatre… I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
~Where do we go  
  
Where do we go now  
  
Where do we go~  
  
"Quatre, I love you."  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa shocked.  
  
"You… you do?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
Quatre put down his instrument, and walked over to Trowa. He took the flute out of his hands and placed it down. He then leaned up and kissed Trowa's lips.  
  
Trowa took this angelic child into his arms and kissed him back.  
  
"I love you too, Trowa." Quatre sighed contentedly into Trowa's chest.  
  
Trowa's heart swelled with love.  
  
~Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine.~  
  
~Owari!!  
  
A/N  
  
Whaddaya think? R&R please!!!!!! It's okay I think!!!  
  
Domo Arigoto!!!  
  
~usagi… kuroi gami… 


End file.
